Many passenger seats such as those on passenger aircraft, buses, trains, and the like are arranged so that each passenger seat, other than the forward-most located passenger seats, faces the back of the next forward passenger seat. To increase a passenger's comfort and enjoyment, many passenger seat backs are utilized to install amenities for the passenger's use during the trip. For example, an upper surface of the seat back may be used to install In-Flight Entertainment (“IFE”) equipment or other entertainment devices and/or as an area for additional storage of amenities, such as reading materials or other devices.
Typically, the upper seat back is completely covered by a one-piece protective covering or shroud that surrounds the device attached to the seat back so as to provide a durable surface that protects the device from damage or tampering. Because the shroud is configured to snugly conform to the seat back and the outer perimeter of the device, the shroud must be redesigned or replaced if device shape or size is changed, such as during an upgrade or replacement of the device. Due to the size of the shroud, there is considerable cost involved in replacing or redesigning the shroud for each change to the device.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide a modular shroud that includes a smaller component that may be replaced or redesigned to accommodate changes in sizes and shapes of the device, while allowing a larger portion of the shroud to be standardized for a variety of devices.